


as you wish, princess

by graceunderpressure



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceunderpressure/pseuds/graceunderpressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>santana just loves proving quinn wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you wish, princess

**Author's Note:**

> Less than a drabble, even. Pretty old, overall. Just moving it over from fanfiction.net

"Look at me, Quinn. You can tell me about your chastity club and pristine heterosexuality all you want, but you can't look me in the eyes and truthfully tell me that when I do this,"— _Santana gripped the blonde's hip with her left hand_ —"or this,"— _she ran the right one down Quinn's white, just-ironed dress and settled it on Ryan Seacrest's face_ —"or this,"— _their bodies collided and Quinn's mouth was flooded with the flavor of Sue's patented weight loss shake_ —"your body doesn't burn up. Tell me you don't feel like Finnocence trying to run the Annual Lima Marathon."

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and felt a painful tingle slide down her spine and settle in a place her bible study class taught her not to speak, talk, or think about.

"Fuck you." 

"As you wish, princess."


End file.
